Donor organs such as lungs are highly perishable, and must therefore be transplanted into a recipient as soon as possible following removal from a donor. Traditionally, donor organs were simply stored in ice until implantation into the recipient. More recently, systems for perfusing organs before implantation have been developed to extend the available window of time in which the organs remain viable. However, such systems are often complex and expensive; the expense of such systems is accentuated by their heavy reliance on disposable, single-use components. Such systems can also be difficult to transport.